DIGIMON Six Point O
by spritemaster44
Summary: Six teenagers all stumble into the Digital World during the beginning of their summer vaction. Upon entering, a mystical angel Digimon and their new Digimon partners guide their way through the enraged darkness of the Nightmare Empire...


**DIGIMON 6.0**

Digital Beginnings

"Now class, there are a few things you need to do over the upcoming summer…" Mr. Jacobs was scribbling along the whiteboard and lecturing as if everyone was actually listening to him. Then again, why would they listen anyway? Summer plans are way more important than summer reading.

"Oh my God, Cole. I can't even wait for this class to be over and summer to finally begin! Why won't that damn bell ring already?" That was Kenzi, Kenzi Hart. With her wavy brown hair, she had an excited look wherever she went. She had been Cole Simon's best friend since the second grade.

"I know right?" Cole Simon, the tall, blond football player, normally wasn't excited about summer vacations. Almost every year it had been the same as the last: Wake up, go to strength and conditioning camp, come home, eat, sleep and repeat. There might be a movie with friends here and there, maybe. But there was something different about this year's vacation, something…special. But Cole couldn't quite put his finger on it.

"…and one final thing before you leave, class." Mr. Jacobs turned towards the students as the school bell rang for the last time in their freshman year of high school. "Have a great summer." He smiled and watched his entire, now former, student-body walk out of his classroom for the last time.

Cole and Kenzi couldn't have gotten out of there faster, even if they were being chased by a rabid tiger. In the hallway, they made sure to bump into their third best friend from their trio, Mary Belle. A bleached-blond cheerleader and head of the volleyball team.

"Hey guys!" Mary greeted them both with hugs and a shiny, metallic smile. "C'mon, we gotta go pick up Matt and Robert, remember?" Every day after school Mary and Cole has the same job to do: pick up your little brother from middle school. Now that the two high schoolers were able to drive with a permit, each of their parents put that burden on their shoulders.

"Aw, shit." Kenzi wasn't excited about this. She loved both of those boys, but today she didn't want to have to deal with them. "Can't we have someone else get 'em? It's the first day of summer and I want to start it off right!"

Cole and Mary both gave her a look that she understood.

"Alright…"

The three friends cleaned out their lockers, said goodbye to some of their other friends, as well as a few teachers, and headed for the parking lot. Cole grabbed his keys out of his pocket and opened up his truck. "Hey Mary, could you get my goggles out of the glove box right there?" He would've done it himself, but she was closer and he had to throw everything in the trucks bed in the back. "Alright, all good!" Cole snapped on his goggles and started the engine. "Let's go, bitches!"

"HEY!" The two girls punched him in the shoulder, thinking that it would faze him and get him to take back what he had said.

"Hey nothing! You two know I'm kidding!" He gave them a wink, stepped on the gas and headed down the paved street.

Although they lived in a small, country town, it takes a pretty long time to get from the high school to the middle school. You have to go through three stop lights, a stop sign, and over the rail-road tracks.

About half way to the other school, Cole had to slam on the brakes. "Holy shit!" The car stopped and the three teenagers jerked forward, hitting their heads on whatever was in front of them in the car.

"Ow! Dammit Cole, what the hell is wrong with you?" Mary looked pissed. More pissed than a little kid that had dropped his ice cream.

"There's this guy just standing in the middle of the damn road!"

Kenzi adjusted her eyes from the head on collision with the back of Cole's seat while she leaned forward over the seat, "Shit. You're right."

The three sat there in complete silence as a man in white robes started to slowly strut towards the front of the car. It wasn't long though before he disappeared into thin air. Mary was the first to speak again, "…what the hell…?"

Kenzi followed straight after, "You guys saw that too?" Cole and Mary both slowly nodded in agreement.

"Well, whatever it was," Cole's voice became steadier as he spoke more, "It's gone now. Let's keep going."

They kept driving a little while longer before finally pulling into the parking lot of the middle school. Matt, Robert and Reagan were all waiting outside the front of the building impatiently. Cole slowed down his driving just to piss them off. Before he could turn, Matt already has his middle finger up for Cole to see.

Cole rolled down his driver side window, "That's not cool, bro! I'm telling mom!" The three teens in the car laughed and pulled up front. "Get in! We don't have all day little people."

"We're coming." Robert hopped into the truck following Matt and Reagan, and closed the door behind him as he entered. The group of six began down the street when Cole smashed the brakes to the floor a second time. "Why'd you do that?" Robert wasn't pleased with hitting his head against the back of his sister's chair.

"Look!" Cole pointed through the windshield, "There he is again!"

The robed man was in the road again, but this time he stood there. Motionless. He slowly lifted his hand and motioned the six teenagers to get out of the car. At first, they were hesitant. But something about this guy wasn't, well, pedophilish. It was like they'd been waiting for this to happen all day. Or even, all their lives.

Yet again, the man faded away. The only thing left in the street was some sort of glowing light coming from the ground. The group sat in Cole's four-by-four truck in shock. This time, Matt spoke first, "What is it?"

"I'm not sure." Cole looked puzzled, but something kept telling him to go investigate the light. "Guys," he began again, "let's go check it out."

"Are you insane?" Robert was the least bit excited about this, "We don't even know what the hell that thing is!"

"That's the point of looking, dumbass." Mary followed Cole out of the truck and towards the light. Soon enough, the other four began to exit the vehicle and follow suit. When they all arrived at the light, they stared. Motionless, speechless, and confused.

Cole was the first one to make a move. He stretched out his hand toward the beam, but before he could get close to touching it, they were all sucked in to some sort of dimension. Around them was no longer lush grass and small country roads, but a green gridded area. None of them spoke until moments after the grid turned into what looked like a deserted plain, with trees here and there.

Reagan broke the terrified silence of the group, "Guys, where the hell are we?"

"I don't know," Cole looked around to see if anyone else inhabited this area, "but I think we're the only ones here."

"No you're not!" a chirpy voice came from behind a tree off in the distance. A red bird soon walked out from behind the tree in which the voice came. "We're here too!"

Suddenly, more animal like creatures followed behind this bird; a small, blue dragon like monster, two different colored rabbits, one brown with pink stripes and one white with green stripes, some sort of alien-like rabbit and a tall, slender, yellow fox creature.

The group of teens sat in silence and utter horror as the monsters proceeded towards them. Each one walked right up to a human. The bird was standing in front of Cole as he began to speak. "Please, don't be alarmed. We don't bite. Well, at least I don't." All of the creatures laughed while the teens looked puzzled and scared.

Cole spoke to the bird creature, "Wait, who or what the hell are you guys?"

The bird replied back with its own explanation, "Oh forgive us, we forgot to introduce ourselves! Well, Cole, I'm Hawkmon! Your new Digimon partner!"

"My what? What the hell is a Digimon?"

"Your Digimon partner! We Digimon, short for Digital Monster, are digital beings that live in this world known as the Digital World! DigiWorld for short."

"That's right!" the blue dragon creature walked up to Matt as he began to speak again, "All Digimon are different than others. Like I'm a dragon and Hawkmon's a bird! Oh, sorry Matt, I'm Veemon! Your partner!"

The two rabbit-like Digimon began to speak with Mary and Robert, "Hi Mary! I'm Lopmon! I think we're going to make a great team!" She smiled as the other bunny began to speak to Robert, "And I'm Terriermon! Robert, I can tell we're gonna like each other a lot."

Kenzi stood alone as the fox strutted her way, "So, I guess you're mine?"

"That's correct." The fox Digimon began, "Renamon is my name."

"Uhm…ok…I'm Kenzi."

The strange alien rabbit was slow behind the other Digimon, "Hi, Reagan."

"Hey, what's your name cutie?" Reagan gave the digital being a big smile along with her warm tone of voice.

"I'm Lunamon. Y-your partner."

"Well, I'm glad I'm with you! You're the best one here I think." Reagan winked at Lunamon, and she smiled and gave Reagan a loving hug.

"_Wait, wait, wait." Cole stammered, confused. "Why the hell are we here, Hawkmon?"_

Hawkmon's cheerful expression faded from his face, "Well, the Digital World has changed recently. It's been taken over by a force known as the Nightmare Empire."

"The Nightmare Empire…?" The children looked confused.

"It's a group of evil Digimon from all attributes trying to control various parts of the Digital World." Renamon continued, "They've already enslaved countless Digimon and who knows what they're doing even as we speak. It's a matter that cannot go unnoticed."

Cole nodded, still puzzled, "But that still doesn't answer my question. Why are we here? Why were we chosen? Why not somebody else?"

"Oh, right!" Hawkmon went back behind the trees and returned with six devices, all black with one colored button on each. "These are your Digivices." Each Digimon grabbed a Digivice and gave it to their human. "You six were chosen to help us protect the digital world from the evil Nightmare Empire. You all have different qualities that will help us along the way in our journey. Each quality to be presented in a matter of its choice and time. You, and even we, don't know what those qualities are. That's why we have to find them."

"Hold up," Robert looked skeptical, "You're telling me that all of us have a special trait that helps defeat a reign of evil monsters?"

"Well in layman's terms, yes!" The six Digimon and every person except for Robert were laughing at his expense.

"I was just making sure!" Robert stated in his defense. He began to examine the device that Terriermon had given him, "Hey Terriermon, what is this, Digivice?"

The green rabbit looked at Robert, "Oh that? That's a device that can help us Digimon Digivolve!"

"Digivolve?"

"Yeah! Whenever we have to fight something that's stronger than we are, we need to Digivolve so that we have enough strength to beat 'em!"

"That makes sense." Robert found the power button on his Digivice and turned it on. "But why do you need a Digivice to Digivolve?"

"We don't actually need the Digivice, we need you guys! Your energy and part of your connection with us, your Digimon partners, need to be transferred to us in order for us to Digivolve. The Digivice just makes the transfer of power easier."

"Oh! I get it now!" Robert was investigating his new machine as he finished talking to Terriermon.

The group had now all turned on their Digivices and were exploring the different features, such as Digimon, Data Base, Map, Phone, and other various applications.

Yet suddenly, behind the group of new found friends, the man in white robes stood alone and unnoticed for a while.

Reagan was the first to see him. "Uhm, guys…"

They all turned towards her line of sight, facing the mysterious man that was standing in the middle of a street on their world less than five or ten minutes ago.


End file.
